Did you know the meaning of soulmate?
by rileym-rowanb
Summary: it's horribly ironic; realizing who your soulmate was only when you are losing them.
**AU Prompt:** In which the last words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed on your skin: In which you realise who your soulmate is when you lose them.
 **Summary:** it's horribly ironic; realizing who your soulmate was only when you are losing them.

 _FOR MY GIRL SHANNON who i adore_

* * *

Did you know the meaning of soulmates?

Riley does.

* * *

If you think about it, it's horribly ironic; realizing who your soulmate was only when you are losing them.

Riley knew that she had a soulmate, she knew because of the tattoos that were imprinted on her skin from the moment she was born. She just didn't know what a soulmate was no did she understand the significance of the words until one day when she was 15 and her dad sat her down and explained.

Riley nods

"They are the last words your soulmate will ever say to you. It's the moment where you finally understand the meaning of soulmate"

Riley thinks that's the saddest thing she has ever heard.

"Was mom your soulmate?"

Cory pushes the sleeve of his shirt up and shows Riley the words _"If anything happens I know you are going to make a great father to our little girl."_

Riley decides then and there that she never wants to hear the words tattooed on her skin, she also decides she didn't want to know the real meaning of soulmate.

* * *

Riley doesn't allow herself to get close to anyone, besides her dad the only person she gets close to is Maya and she makes Maya promise to never utter the words on Riley's skin. Maya promises to never hurt Riley.

Because at the end of the day Riley's soulmate was to break their promise, it said so. It was inked onto her skin, in black haunting letters.

" _I promise I will come back"_

Riley found out the the meaning of soulmate wasn't defined by the meaning of the words on her skin, but in fact it was the meaning of her and him and that the universe made her for him and him for her, she just didn't understand the moment.

* * *

Lucas Friar was the boy that made her take that risk., to take that flying leap and to break down the walls she had put up. He quickly become her confidant when Riley's dad passed away and became her best friend when Maya got a job in London.

She may not know he is her soulmate but she does knows that he is the electricity she feels beneath her veins, and the thumping in heart. It's the blush she feels in her cheeks when he compliments her, and the warmth she feels late at night when he comes over because she couldn't sleep.

He was the risk she took, when she tried so hard to not fall.

He was the one who picked her up from the last shift at the newspaper she was interning at, he was the one who danced with her under the stars in the middle the night in her darkened apartment. His movements were always in tuned with Riley's movements. He knew her better than anyone else, and Riley knew him better than anyone else.

Lucas was her best friend.

But they didn't become more.

But she should have realized, she should have known.

She begs him to not make any promises.

All he says is OK, because he would do anything she asked him to.

Because if he doesn't say the words then he isn't her soulmate. She will never experience the pain her dad felt, and she can keep Lucas in her life.

She should have realized the world didn't work like that.

* * *

It was 3am when Riley gets woken by a knock at the door, she quickly gets out of bed and opens the door, startled to see Lucas.

"Lucas what are you doing?"

His smile is pained, and she only takes in his appearance when she flicks on the light. Lucas was in his military uniform, something she though he would never have to wear again.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Riley…" he whispers.

Riley takes a step back, because she refuses to believe.

"You said-"

"I know what I said, but my base needs me Riles."

Riley nods because she understands, understands that he is a man of honor. She can feel the tears streaming down her face as she pulls him into a hug, not wanting to let go. Lucas lets her cry softly against his chest, hating this feeling. She was the one person he didn't want to hurt.

Lucas eases her gently away and kisses her forehead, whispering the words that Lucas knew he had to say.

Because he knew…he always knew.

"I promise I will come back."

Riley closes her eyes, because it hurts, it hurts because she finally now knows who her soulmate is, because it's the last person she wanted it to be, because she finally understands the meaning of soulmates.

Riley doesn't say anything, she just lets Lucas finally kiss her, because he has nothing else left to say.

Lucas pulls away first, placing one last kiss on her forehead before heading out the door. Riley watches him for a moment, before she chases him out into the hallway stopping him in his tracks.

"I won't forget you."

Lucas smiles and lifts up his shirt, finally showing the words tattooed on his chest, the words that was just spoken between the two.

Riley goes to say something, but not words come out.

Lucas just places a hand on his heart, which Riley mimics and they both mouth the words 'I love you.'

And in that moment their first I love you was their last I love you.

Riley watches Lucas turn the corner one last time.

She finally understood the meaning.

* * *

Did you know the meaning of soulmates?

Riley wishes she didn't.


End file.
